Back Through Time
by XxXDemonGurlXxX
Summary: When a fused 9 year old Trunks Briefs and 8 year old Son Goten is absorbed by Majin Buu, they expected to find themselves in the body of the fat pink, evil gum, and definitely not in the past, years before they were even born. Now in a time where everyone is pathetically weak, and still a few months before Vegeta and Nappa even appears, what are two impossibly strong Saiyans to do?
1. Time Warp Absorbance

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DBZ—Unfortunately—and I have yet to say that I own any characters as well. Except maybe some OC's I may sprinkle in from time to time.

**_—_**

**_Absorbance_**

Son Gotenks Briefs was running out of ideas. In truth, he was simply enraged, to think that the demonic, yet godly, weird-looking pink gum—Seriously, gum-looking? The villains couldn't come up with anything better?—had made a mockery of both sides of the short-lasting fusion was unexceptable. So, that's why he just had to show him up, but of course, he forgot to think rationally. Know what that means? Well, let's see, shall we?

The child, Super Saiyan Three flew at amazing speeds toward the strange villain. Buu smirked, his plan ready on action. Why was he doing something so unthinkable, as using an enemy's power, you ask? Well, put it this way, he was created to be the strongest, yet somehow, someway, some 3rd class Saiyan on this mudball planet had gained even more power than he, and he would be dammned before he allowed something to beat him so easily. So of course, using one of his unattached limbs which had somehow found it's way behind Gotenks, he willed the pink, small piece of gum to expand, covering Gotenks and effeciently absorbing him. Or rather, so he thought.

In truth, Gotenks had, impossibly, unleashed a greater power than ever thought in anger, at himself for his stupidity, and mostly, at Buu. Because of the sudden outburst of power, a rip in the continuum of time and space was opened, easily sucking him in the countless of time warps, leaving but a tinge of power left in the absorption gum, confusing Buu, Gohan and Piccollo.

"Ughh," Gotenks moaned, feeling impeccably dizzy, his whole being in disarray. His eyes lightened in excitement however, as he noticed his surroundings. Looking under him, he saw blank air, no floor whatsoever and he wasn't even using his Ki to propel himself. Swirls of multi-colored slashes dashed across the dark sky around him, lighting up the seemingly endless space. Though clearly somewhere in the galaxy, he was somehow able easily breathe. Decorating the colourful area were several portals showing him memorable past events. He was startled as he began watching fights he was only ever told of. He jumped in awe as he watched a preteen Gohan, who barely looked 12, battle it out with Cell, and ascend even farther into the Super Saiyan transformation, his respect for Gohan growing.

His mind being controlled by Trunks, as he was the stronger and smarter of the two, obviously, the fused being was interested as he saw a rather startling portal with an image of one of his father and a certain dumb bald Saiyan in Saiyan armor. Since, unlike Goten, he had either forgotten or was just never told of the battle with Raditz and the two Saiyans. He figured it must have been a strange imposter. So, angered at the thought of his father being ridiculed, he was determined to show this guy just who was boss, however, a stray rock stopped him in his tracks. How?

Easy, he tripped, falling over and subconsciously changing directions. Sneezing, he rubbed patches of dust from his eyes and stepped into the time before the two Saiyans arrived. Whether it was because of the day's events finally catching up to him, or simply the unplanned trip through time, he seperated and was unfortunately knocked unconscious as he landed on the thick floor of Korin's Tower, a few miles away from the fortress above, Kami's Lookout.

Korin blinked, not understanding any of what he just saw. He blinked again, now certain something strange had occurred and not just his old age. Appearantly, a young child who looked just like Goku—though that was impossible, Goku had only one child and was in Otherworld—and another child with purple—Wait. PURPLE? Okay, this is getting absurd—hair had just falling from thin, absolutely empty space above him. Just a few seconds ago. He was surprised, really, not having anything like this ever happen to him before, in any of his nine lives, so, he mutually decided to wait till the two, unknown youths awake.

Korin didn't count neither did he care how many minutes had passed till finally, the Goku look-alike stirred, blinking in confusion as he looked about. His sight finally settled on Korin as he asked, in horror, "Korin! Korin, Do you know where that Buu monster is?" As he said this, he jumped up and started shaking Koring in despair uncontrollably.

"Whoa there, just who the hell are you and what's this Buu creature you're talking about?" Korin asked, shocked that the boy even knew him.

Obviously the boy had not been prepared for that as he suddenly started to back away, cautious of the white, furry cat. Eyes suddenly widening as he remember the events just before he gasped and screamed out loudly, shaking and attacking the other boy while desperately repeating, "Trunks, you got to wake up!".

The young boy scowled, obviously seeing that despite all the racket caused, his method was not working. "Trunks! There's an evil tyrant out to kill your family!" He shouted, lowering his power level to dangerous height, hoping it'd make Trunks think he was gonna die. Trunks stayed obliviously snoring. Upset, Goten racked his brain for ideas, and nearly fell over at his own stupidity, 'How could I not think of that?' He thought. Goten grinned mischievously, in inspiration as he cupped his mouth before softly yelling, "Oh Trunks-kun! It's breakfast time! Momma says if you don't come down you won't get any food! But Trunks-kun, I'm hungry, can I pleeease have your share of my mommy's cooking?" He whined, pleading to the now, predictably, very awake boy.

Korin nearly jumped out of his fur in shock as the lilac-haired youth, dubbed 'Trunks' responded immediately to the mention of food, jumping up before growling possessively at the oblivious child.

"Food? Where? Your mother's cooking? Gimme'! Nuh uh are you havin' my food Goten!" Trunks glared at the still grinning, and now hungry, Goten.

Oh. So their names are Goten and Trunks? Well now, that was simple enough. Now, for answers. Hmm... Hungry, are they? Korin grinned wickedly and cleared his throat, speaking, "Now boys, just who are you and why are you here? Tell me, and I'll give you a whole pouch of Senzu Beans! They heal, energize, and fill you up!"

Trunks glared at Korin for whatever the hell it is and replied, still scowling, "We know that! We're not stupid Korin! Hell, did you lose your memory or something?"

Korin's fur bristled, about to defend his memory and knowledge, however, Goten beat him to it, "Sorry, 'bout Trunks, Mr. Korin. Trunks, do you remember what happened?"

Trunks scrunched his face up, about to retort when he suddenly cursed, remembering the last events as a fused person. He sighed, trying to catch his breath. And somewhat calmly approached Korin, "Would you happen to know what the date is? You see, I'm pretty sure we're in the past, so we need to know exactly when we are." Trunks explained, gesturing at Goten and him.

Korin gasped, eyes widening, whatever he was expecting them to say, that was definitely not it, then again, time travel was not just your everyday answer. Korin, not being out a lot, didn't really know the accurate answer, so he stuck with simply saying, "It's been many months since Raditz's arrival, 1 week till the two other Saiyans arrive," I mean, there's a young Goku right? So they must know about his battle.

Trunks looked confused, before glaring, "Are you playing some kinda game? Just what is the dat—" Trunks bit back, before snarling at the unfortunate interrupter, "Trunks! I remember this! Nii-chan told us of this, remember? It must be the battle with Nappa and your dad? Ya know, when Uncle Veggie was still evil!" Goten interrupted, raising an eyebrow and silently giggling at his friend's lapse of memory. Trunks blinked a second, before he scoffed, "Oh yeah, I remember, the ZFighters totally blew it before your dad came, Goten! Oh and, Korin, it'd do you good to stop trying to invade our mind, because unlike most, we've been trained." He rolled his eyes. Both Goten and him had high respect for Goku, ever since they saw he could turn into a Super Saiyan Three, that is. Well, actually, Goten just outright loved his father.

Korin nearly screamed inside, confused, and nervous. The power bottled up inside these two were immensely powerful, and telling him to back off, though they were still suppressed, so that none of the others could very well sense them.

Trunks sighed, exasperated, "Look, we're from about 13 years into the future, I'm Trunks Briefs, son of Bulma, my father, you don't need to worry about. My friend here is Son Goten, future little brother of Son Gohan. We arrived here by accident, and as long as we're here, we may as well have some fun. But, you can't tell anyone about us, or we may not be born, got it?" Trunks said sternly, knowing what the consequences may be.

"But Trunks, if we change too much, the timeline will change!" Goten whined pitifully. Trunks simply smacked him upside the arm and replied, in a very factual tone, "Nope! Mom told me that by changing timelines, you create alternate versions of the 'root' timeline. In other words, it won't effect our timeline at all!" Trunks grinned happily as Goten's brain began to process the information, slowly transforming his pout into a full-fledged 'O'.

"Okay... Just. Don't do anything suicidal..." Korin warned, keeping his promise and giving them each a pouch of Senzu Beans, "That's for if something happens in the battle." He smiled, explaining.

Trunks and Goten each nodded, tying the pouch of green beans around their Gi's.

Goten smiled brightly, all of a sudden, "Trunks! If we train all out, everyone's sure to notice, let's train in the HyperBolic Time Chamber, I bet we could get really strong that way!" He exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah! I'm sure Kami will understand! Besides, our fathers' explained timelines doesn't interfere, so, even though we've come in before back home, we can still go for 48 hours!" Trunks cheered, glad to let out some steam—"Oh wait.. Nevermind..." Goten resigned sadly. Trunks of course, was not prepared for this and became intrigued, "Why Goten, we can get so strong! It'll be awesome! Well be able to help our father's once we get home, too!" Trunks reasoned, not really seeing what Goten was so worried about. "Bu-ut Trunks, I just searched! All the ZFighters are training up on the lookout!" He whined, unhappy and pouting.

Trunks blinked as he registered those words, Oh. However, Trunks' smirk didn't waver, instead it just got wider, "Goten my dear, suppress your Ki, and follow my lead." He spoke calmly, unnerving Goten for just a split second before he grinned widely once more, "See ya Korin!" Goten waved before preparing to take off along with his friend, "Okay Trunks, let's do this!" He nodded, determined.

With one last grin at Korin, they both launched themselves upon the air, flying with great, undectable speed. They zoomed through the air silently, suppressing their Ki's to feel like a simple butterflies mind you, and rushed to the domed fortress in the air. The flew in, and since they could not be seen because of their insane speed, the ZFighters made no sign that they had noticed them and the two of them easily sneaked into the hallway before the HyperBolic Time Chamber's door, where Kami was already waiting. It seems he had heard their conversation with Korin, well then..

The old, green god nodded in approval and stepped aside, telling them to walk by the fighters when they emerged, to warn them they have company and are not alone.

_**Strength's Emergence**_

7 months had passed by rather quickly, and they still had nearly two pouches full of the magical beans. In these 7 months, not only had their strength increased, but so had their friendship. Surviving together alone, they grew to be much closer and learnt each other's deepest secrets and fears. They had both done their role of being the best ever friend for the both of them. They now trusted each other more than ever, and had formed an unbreakable link between them. They were both extremely close to the Super Saiyan 2 form, and just needed that little push and need.

As of now, they were facing each other, stances calm, willing their energy out. They both focused on their worst moment, times when they wished they could have been stronger to save their endangered loved ones.

For Goten, it was quite simple, a being turning your mother into an egg and crushing her was quite a turn-on. And when he heard his brother had 'died' helped too. Having his father taken away from him after he just got to know his absent father was quite depressing, considering the circumstances. For now though, he was imagining all his friends and family being killed by Buu... Trunks. Gohan. Mother. Father. Bulma. Even Vegeta. All those he loved and depended on dying infront of him, and like Gohan, he let out an enormous, fury filled scream of rage. He kept repeating in his mind, 'I need to protect my family! I can't let them die!' And one last flashback of seeing his mother crushed easily under this... This monster sent him over the edge. He narrowed his eyes, bolts of energy flowing to him from all sides as he welcomed the overwhelming power. He had succeeded in ascending.

For Trunks, the sight of his father killing innocents, than hearing he be killed, was probably the most awful thing. He too pictured his family and one Son Goten lying in a pool of their own blood, eyes glazed, and empty hearts, as they screamed in pain one last time, before one killed them all. Buu. The name struck fear in his heart, but not as much as anger and hatred did, 'He killed my father, my mother' He reminded himself steadily as his power level raised at incredible speeds. He too ascended and matched his friend state wise.

Smirking, they both roared simultaneous war cries and lunged at each other, with the means to win.

2 months. 2 damn months until they needed to leave the comfort of the HyperBolic Time Chamber (HBTC). They were both incredibly close to that of a Super Saiyan Three, and if they both manage that, what would be to come once they fuse?

Trunks was now at 11 years old and had become more mature than ever, being alone with an idiot and whatnot.

Goten was 10 years of age, he was slightly mature, but could still be relentlessly childish. However, being trapped alone with no one but your best friend does cause people to stop depending on others so damn much.

One odd thing about the both of them though, was that they both had their tails regrown, each strenghtened and controlled. Trunks, from hearing his father speak of it many times, had manage to learn and teach the BlutzWave attack, able to create a false moon in the vastness of the HBTC. They could both expertly control and use the Oozaru form and could easily defeat Frieza at his prime when in the giant crazed monkey state.

"Ready, Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend, grabbing his pouch of Senzu beans as he walked by the neatly made bed towards the door, their time in the Time Chamber up.

Goten nodded, excited as he reflected on his new power. Training intensely for the last two years, both boys were at their prime of age. Who would believe, that two boys, of age 10 and 11, could so easily will the power that Son Goku had just achieved from training in the other world? Well, the harshness of the white, seemingly endless room was quite the arena. Simply so, both Trunks Briefs and Son Goten could transform into the legendary, newly found Super Saiyan Three. And guess what else? They had discovered something extremely strange and to be kept secret. When fused, they had explored power never imagined before. The form of a Super Saiyan four was give to a child near the age of 11. Strange, world isn't always reasonable.

They were both glad though, because when they were wished back, they could easily dispose of the threat known as Buu and help their fathers in training. No more being bossed around and ass kicked by one of their fathers, Vegeta! They would be the ones ordering.

"—ello? Earth to Goten? We're going!" A voice, Trunks, snapped Goten out of his musings. Rolling his eyes at the idiotically arm waving Trunks, Goten exasperatingly sighed and nodded, gathering his belongings and changing into a freshly made gi that Trunks had made for him with one of his brilliant inventions. Taking a deep breath, Goten closed his eyes briefly, "Alright, let's go, we need to make an impression." He said, considering simply leaving, but Kami's words put him in place.

Trunks nodded and planted a hand on the glistening knob, glancing at Goten silently and twisting it, causing a quite creak as they slipped out and into the wide hallways. "So... 5 days huh? You wanna change a few things?" Trunks cheekily asked. "I'd love to... Believe me, I would. But if we prevent people from dieing, they'll never find Namek. Power or not, we're pretty much useless. We just gotta make sure Piccolo dies." Goten replied with a tinge of bitterness. "Fine. But can we pleaseeee make Yamcha still die?" Trunks asked, imitating the Son Puppy Dog look, clasping his hands as his wide eyes bore into Goten's soul.

Goten laughed lightly, knowing how Trunks hated the thought of Yamcha dating his mother this time around, and nodded, reassuring him they'd get their revenge.

"Yes!" Trunks cheered in determination, grinning as he pumped his fist into the air in victory. Goten rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics and walked I to the broad daylight, Trunks trailing behind him.

"C'mon!" Trunks exclaimed, running speedily towards Kami, who was standing among a group of assorted fighters. Goten ran beside him, enjoying the exclamations of surprise arising from the bewildered warriors.

"Master Kami, we're here!" The Demi-Saiyans stated excitedly, bowing meekly before the god. "Ahh, yes. You've finished, I presume?" Kami asked, turning to the stunned fighters—They're power levels were still quite high—when Goten nodded timidly. "These two, my friends, are incredibly strong, though young, boys who have interested me. Say hello to Trunks and Goten, my warriors. Trunks, Goten, these are the Earth's Special Forces."

'The hell?' Goten thought in shock as Kami introduced him and Trunks as their true names, 'What about our counterparts,' Goten wondered, taken aback. 'Oh well. He better know what he's doing.' He sighed, bowing in unison with his older friend towards the surprised fighters. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you all." He politely greeted, inwardly thanking his mother for grinding such manners into his childhood mind. "Yo! I can't wait to see you in action!" Trunks shouted, grinning as he spoke.

Goten rolled his eyes and smacked Trunks forehead, chastising, "And you call me stupid." He mumbled under his breath, to which Trunks glared in respond.

"Well, hurry along now. You must get going." Kami reprimanded, ushering them to leave. Widely smiling ear-to-ear, Goten waved good-bye as he and Trunks flew of, leaving the assembled warriors near deaf at the soundwave in their wake.

"Come on Goten, Let's spar! I wanna test my skills too, not just strength!" Trunks yelled over the roaring wind, skidding to a halting stop as Goten landed, getting into a perfected fighting stance as he lowered his Ki to a grain of sand compared to his full power. Trunks smiled gratefully at his obedient friend and landed across his now serious friend, dropping into a flawless fighting stance as well.

Smiling excitedly, Trunks analysed his opponent and rushed at Goten, aiming a right hook, which was effortlessly caught. However, Trunks planned for the and made a feint, flipping quickly and kicking his friend. Goten easily flipped forward from harm's way and flew up, launching several Ki blast's. Watching his dodging friend from above, Goten smirked, flying in behind Trunks and readying a large Kamehameha Wave. Trunks was able to sense the incoming blast at the last second and projected an after image. Goten narrowed his eyes as he felt Trunks near him, preparing a deadly beam and hastily shot out his hand, disintegrating the growing beam. Trunks cursed skillfully, and soon they resumed a slugfest, wild punches and kicks everywhere, trying to get the upper hand to no avail.

All he could hear was his panting breath, desperately grasping for air as he sat beside his daydreaming friend. It had been hours since they first started the spar, and obviously, they were both way too prideful to admit defeat.

Now, they were kneeling side by side, training their senses to reach beyond their limits as they forced their mind to respond to the moving, and steadily growing Ki's of the Earth's warriors. They could also sense the distinct Ki's of Nappa and Vegeta, slowly nearing the colourful planet.

Goten jumped suddenly, feeling his father's far away Ki training intensely as Gokut ride to overcome his destiny, hoping to gain enough strength to overpower the Saiyans on their way for destruction. Goten narrowed his eyes, jumping up and demanded for another round, earning a befuddled question from the relaxing Trunks. Goten rolled his eyes, but explained how he would not give up. Goten wanted to be a strong warrior, not one that rested every few hours of exhaustion. Trunks scoffed but did as asked and he raised himself to a slightly sloppy and tired stance, Goten following his lead.

**—**

**Hey Guys! This is my first attempt of fanfiction and it'd be great support if you _Read and Review_! Thankies Everyone!**


	2. Preparation For Battle

Hey Everyone! It's me again. Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with Exam preparations—still am. Anyway, I'm dead nervous for the Exams, but whatever. I got this chapter done, and I'm nearly finished with the third—for a head's up, though, I probably won't be able to post until _after_ the Exams. Sorry! So, now for the second chapter of Back Through Time...

Disclaimer: Again, I must say I have nothing to do with the creation of DBZ or any of it's counterparts. If you must know, I only own DBZ...In my dreams alone. Seriously, I do own this fanfic though, and the other ones I've written but haven't yet posted.

_**Preparation For Battle**_

"Uhh..." Goten blinked and stared at the sparring humans. They were fighting at speeds undetectable to the human eye—Nah. Actually, they were moving in incredibly slow motion, practically crawling at a snail's pace compared to what the Demi-Saiyans did not two days ago, and since they were limited to their Ki, even that was not at full speed.

"Yeah, wow... I know dad said humans are weak, but I didn't know he meant it literally!" Trunks complained, crossing his arms, attempting to bang his head and stomp the ground, while forgetting the fact they were floating at a magnificent height to avoid detection. Despite that though, the wind gushing from the force of his speedy stomp did actually create a rather large crater beside the now startled warriors—if you could call them that.

Trunks winced, hastily propelling himself further in the air, dragging his amused best friend along. Goten sighed scornfully at his friend's antics and quirked an eyebrow towards the suspiciously-head-itching fighters. Actually, he himself thought how right Trunks was, these people were no warriors! They moved like stupid slugs! Some couldn't even dodge granny moves. Oh well. His brother always told him to respect fighters, maybe not because of skill or speed, but also technique, and these warriors had many great techniques and they could probably fight well by strategizing too. Besides, they would certainly grow to be much stronger in the future.

Back to the present though—or past?Anyway, to the Now. Seriously, if their master, Kami wasn't already weak enough, how did they ever think they could beat Saiyans? Goddamn Saiyans.

Maybe it's because the Saiyans are at the rank of strength they are? Nu-uh. He could sense them blasting on their way to this measly planet, and their sleeping energies were already stronger than these so-called fighters. But they seemed so confident, couldn't they sense the arriving Saiyans? Oh well, all the more reason to lend a helping Ki blast from time to time.

Goten was suddenly startled out of his stupor when Trunks grabbed his Gi collar and yanked him up fiercely, a soft crimson decorating his cheeks. Goten felt a slight snicker rise deep within his throat as he helped his struggling-not-to-laugh ally by using his own energy to direct his flight upward, still keeping a watchful eye at the extremely disturbed and puzzled fighters below.

Trunks rolled his eyes at the easily stupefied assembled warriors and tugged Goten forward, albeit slowly. In doing so, he received a disgruntled groan from the entranced—and bored—Goten, who was startled when his friend started grumpily pulling him backwards. Goten sighed disdainfully, before swift-fully leaping from his friend's grasp and flying on his own.

Trunks gratefully glanced at his flying friend, swooping down over the horizon as he cherished the peaceful times, though he knew the calm nature of wilderness would be shattered a day or so later by two beings. Or perhaps only one; one who takes command.

Thinking of the destruction, he grimaced slightly, though he now remembered that the battle had not last very long, and no such casualties were caused, just a few ten corpses. Oh right, and one city. He smiled grimly urging his body to float faster as he fought to keep up with his focused friend.

After a few minutes of carefree flying, Trunks and Goten lightly landed on the ground before a stream, the area they had been staying at for the last few days. Cherishing the nature, they stripped down to the boxers, carefully laying down their bean filled punched in the soft ground. Smirking challengingly at each other, they swiftly dived into the crystal clear lake, plunging deep under the freezing icicles of cold water.

Looking around, Trunks noticed that there were very little fish, probably because they had already eaten the majority of them. He frowned now, he certainly could not have any more fish for dinner, what with the tiny sizes and all. He may not be a great cook, but he was surely better than his mother. Not that anyone could be worse than Bulma Briefs. His mother's food was like something that the sniveling wizard thing Babidi might have swallowed and threw it back out; not enticing. Anyway, fish was the easiest to cook, and easiest to find too.

Oh well, they'd work it out. The best of friends always do. 'Now though,' Trunks grinned cheekily, 'time for some fun.'

Spying around the clear waters, Trunks got a clear glance of his best friend. Goten was, strangely, playing an amusing game of hide and seek with the small fish. You could imagine that would be strange, what with their difference in size. Whatever, it was the perfect distraction. Trunks smirked, skillfully gliding in the water towards some colorful fish swimming in seaweed.

Trunks used his Ki to weave the dark seaweed in between some sharp corals, the fish caught in between. Now holding a seaweed and coral crown, laced with beautiful fish, Trunks silently floated to Goten. Goten was now in fits of breathless laughter, choking on water, most likely because the fish were grazing him with teeth-less mouths, unintentionally tickling him.

With great precision, Trunks quickly threw his quickly mad crown at Goten, perfectly aiming at his unguarded face. Trunks hastily flew downwards, diving towards a clump of rock and hiding his Ki simultaneously. Peeking from his hiding spot, Trunks gleefully chuckled when Goten's eyes widened, a tiny piece of coral barely missing stabbing his eye. Frowning sullenly at the miss of his friend's eye, Trunks brightly smiled when the crown nailed Goten right on his forehead, making his sharp spikes of hair droop.

Goten scowled, seething. His precious hair, which looked like his beloved father's, had just been ruined. Being in the water had not destroyed it, but a certain someone certainly had. Plus, one of the sharp stuff had nearly broken his eye!

Goten snarled and flew out of the water, and once in the cool air, he quickly grabbed the crown and pulled it out, ignoring the burst of pain from his bleeding hand the corals ignited. He poured Ki into his spiky hair and stiffened it out, beaming triumphantly as it proudly stuck out again. He hid the made crown in one hand and quickly suppressed his Ki, diving back underwater. He easily swam his way to a certain patch of limp purple, sure it was not seaweed.

Hovering behind his confused friend, Goten returned the favor, forcefully Ki-pushing the crown into his friend's head.

Goten readily glared and crossed his arms when Trunks swung around in surprise, as he expected.

Goten smirked smugly as Trunks abruptly shot his fist forward in a lethal jab towards his chin, looking even more confused as Goten did nothing to defend himself.

Goten smirked even wider from his spot a few yards away from Trunks, having already thought ahead and used the Afterimage technique to materialize himself to this exact spot now.

Trunks gave a frustrated grunt as his fist went sailing right through Goten's head, glaring heatedly at the still smirking projection. 'This is so not going according to plan!' He thought.

Goten continued to smirk even as Trunks rounded up on him, ready to show his friend what he was made of.

Trunks stopped but a few inches from Goten, preparing two deadly blasts in both his palms, seeing Goten do the same. As his blast continued to power up to near dangerous heights, he suddenly thought of something, 'THE Z-FIGHTERS!'

Trunks immediately stopped charging up, the blasts continuously growing size skidding to a stop as he called back his power into his body, hiding his Ki again. Of course, this action made Goten suspicious, so Trunks had to explain, pulling Goten to the surface so he could speak freely.

"Kami Goten! The Z-Fighters, they're not aloud to sense our energy yet!" Trunks exclaimed in slight exasperation at the lack of his friend's knowledge. Then again, he too forgot, so he couldn't exactly blame Goten.

"Oh. If you knew that, why'd you start with the games, Trunks? You knew what it would lead to!" Goten questioned, his pouting face showing he was quite annoyed and appalled.

Trunks flushed, turning away from Goten's accusing gaze. He refused to admit he had forgotten as well, he was supposed to be the smart one here! "So anyway, what should we do now? How should we go about defeating the Saiyans?" He quickly interrupted any other inquiries, hurriedly changing the subject.

Goten frowned, easily seeing through his friend's question but simply sighed, truly thinking about the question. "I suppose we could arrive right after the Saibaman are destroyed." He offered quietly.

"Actually, I guess we could save Yamcha's worthless ass, I mean, it's not that I hate him. Its just that I wanna make sure mother still falls in love with father. After all, our time's Yamcha does understand what he did to mother—cheating on her—was wrong." Trunks suddenly interjected timidly.

Goten smiled happily at his friend's change of heart and nodded. "Sure! We can try that, okay." He said, snapping his fingers as if to seal the idea.

Trunks nodded meekly, hoping this wouldn't change fate and that he would still be born.

Goten sternly scanned their surroundings, beaming when he saw a stray deer roaming the forest nearby. Quickly disappearing from Trunks's view for just a second, he immediately returned in front of the purple boy holding a dead deer.

Trunks blinked his eyes for a moment, taking in the sight of the bloody meat and he fluttered his eyes, feeling his Saiyan side craving for the fresh blood promised, but with his human morals he was unable to satiate his bloodthirst, simply denying the need for the red liquid—which might not be so healthy in all.

Trunks finally nodded and walked casually to their already set up capsule house while Goten easily roasted the meat, walking in a few seconds later with cooked food.

After the quick meal Trunks sighed, wanting to train without restraints. Unable to think of such a thing to do, he lounged in a cozy couch, going through many different ideas. He briefly slept, awakening to the sound of birds loudly chirping a few hours later. The only noise rivaling that was the immense sound of constant snoring.

Frowning, he looked around, and sure enough, Goten was tangled up in the furry rug, drool trailing his jawline and fast asleep.

He half-heartedly thought about how to return home. Surely he could create a type of time machine? He was the son of Bulma Briefs and future CEO of Capsule Corporation. But as much as he wished to make the machine, he had not a clue how, he had never seen the blueprints either, never mind all the actual materials. He could even bet that the metals didn't even exist yet. The only other way would be wishing themselves back...

'Wait!' That was it. The DragonBalls. Through a wish they could return home. Trunks smiled to himself, he could probably make a Dragon Radar very quickly, having already seen the schematics more than once when he and Goten had been sneaking around wishing for unlimited supplies of food...

Hey! That was another great idea. Tons of Good Food at their absolute disposal. Trunks sighed. He definitely needed to prioritize. Okay, First things first, returning to their rightful home. He would make the Dragon Radar easily, that could also help if, and only if, they decided to help go to Namek.

Pleased with his decision, he woke Goten with a quick elbow, emanating a startled yelp as the Demi Saiyan fell out in a jumble of limbs.

Trunks filled Goten in on the idea and Goten predictably nodded eagerly, insisting they stay to help since he 'wanted to actually see all of Frieza's forms and slay the deformed lizard'. Trunks eventually agreed, after some persisting from Goten and also after he warned Goten that he would be the one to kill Frieza for all the Arcosian had done to his father.

So with that cleared, Trunks set out to gather his tools, which he had to sneakily fly to Capsule Corp. to steal. Hey, he didn't bring all his scientific items to the WMAT and inevitably the fight against Buu... All the while Goten went to continue his long due sleep.

"Do you think we can really win against people stronger than Uncle Raditz, Sensei?" A young voice rang through the chilly air wilderness. It was clear by how unsure his voice was this near-five year old was quite uneasy and afraid. It was 2 days or so till the inevitable day of the Saiyans arrival.

"Honestly kid, how many times have we been through this? As I've said multiple of times, it is possible. You have great potential, and even though I hate to admit it, the fate of the world rests in your hands." The rough voice of a single green form responded almost instantly, his tone showing he was frustrated with the constant doubt of his protege.

"B-but... I—" Young Son Gohan answered shakily, his voice ever-wavering.

"Kid! You can do this." His mentor admonished.

"H-hai, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan obediently said, 'But how can I beat them if I can't even defeat Sensei? Daddy, where are you? I need you!' He silently added in his mind.

Sighing in defeat, he laid down, getting ready for the night after a tiresome beating.

Piccolo nodded curtly before retreating to Kami-knows-where, his shaded cape billowing in the cool air as he flew.

Gohan bit his lip as he watched his Sensei's form fade into the darkness, himself resting on a rather comfortable patch of grass and leaves.

This was one of the only days he got to actually rest, so he might as well use it well. As he sighed in slight pain, the after affects of being beaten up finally kicking in, he allowed his mind to wander away, his consciousness dimming after time.

_'Huh? Where am I?' Young Son Gohan thought to himself, unsure of why he was seeing absolute darkness. He tried to pinch himself, thinking he was dreaming, but a jolt of pain warned him this was indeed real._

_"Son Gohan, you are in a layer of your mind. You are asleep Gohan." An eerily familiar voice stated from behind him, causing him to immediately whirl around._

_Gohan gaped in shock as a young preteen boy who looked very similar to his father smiled kindly at him, lighting the dark area with an orb of Ki._

_"Wha-Who are you?" Gohan asked in fear, backing up frantically. 'And how did he hear my thoughts? If this is a dream, how can I hurt?' He thought to himself._

_The boy beamed wider, "You need not know of my identity. All you need to understand is that I do not wish to bring harm. As I've said, this is your mind, that is also why I am able to hear your thoughts, young one. You hurt because this is not quite a dream, more like a telepathic message. I am here to tell you more of the Saiyans you will fight." He answered patiently._

_Gohan was taken aback with the precision of his answers, answering all of the questions he held. Nodding slowly, he asked curiously, "So you're like, talking to me from another body, reaching me through our minds?". Gohan tilted his head and walked closer to the form._

_"Yes, you are correct. I am indeed coming from another mind. You will have all memories of this when you reawaken. The Saiyans seeking your father and the DragonBalls are Nappa, a Saiyan General, and the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. They are both extremely prideful. But beware, unlike Raditz, their tails has been trained, they will not fall before a tail-grabber." The boy responded gently._

_"Will I meet you in reality? You... Remind me of my father." Gohan inquired hopefully, not wanting to lose this person who sparked hope within him._

_"Yes, Gohan. My friend and I will assist you warriors against the Saiyans for battle. Your father, Son Goku is quite close to me, but that does not matter." He hastily answered, not dwelling on Goku for more than a second._

_"Your friend?" Gohan asked in surprise, reaching out a hand to touch the unknown boy as if to assure himself this boy was truly real. To his excitement, his fingers did not go through the fabric. He was real!_

_"Hai. My friend is working on a project as we speak." The boy replied, cracking a smile at the mention of a certain friend._

_"Okay. Will we win?" Gohan quit dancing around the subject and bluntly asked._

_The boy chuckled at his question and nodded. "For now, we can only hope... But we can do it if we assemble together." He answered while smiling in faith._

_Gohan finally allowed a smile to creep up his face, "Thank you." He said, having complete faith in this mystery boy._

_"Well, I will see you at battle, dear Gohan. Good luck in training." The boy then bade farewell._

_"Yeah.. See ya." Gohan smiled at the fading boy, faith and hope finally dawning it's face in his heart._

Goten finally fell into slumber in a soft futon, allowing his snores to fill the silent house.

_He was reawaken in a dark area, similar to a tavern of space and he flew around, unsure where to go. He finally felt a spark of Ki and a voice inside his mind whisper, 'Huh? Where am I?'. He inwardly gasped as he noticed the voice of his elder brother, though quite at a higher and less mature tone. _

_Quickly flying to his brother, his eyes widened slightly when he saw a five year old version of Gohan, finally clicking in his head that he was still in the past and hadn't returned._

_Thinking, he realized at last that with his mind barriers open when asleep, someone as close as Gohan probably intruded it. Deciding to answer the question he spoke aloud, "Son Gohan, you are in a layer of your mind. You are asleep Gohan." Disliking the darkness around them, Goten lifted a palm and enveloped the area with a ball of Ki, letting it float up to the surface to act as a lamp._

_"Wha-Who are you?" The elder—no, younger brother asked after he turned around in shock. _

_Goten was about to respond when his mind spoke to him, 'And how did he hear my thoughts? If I am dreaming, then how can I hurt?' Inquired Gohan's voice mentally._

_Goten blinked and responded steadily, "You need not know of my identity. All you need to understand is that I do not wish to bring harm. As I've said, this is your mind, that is also why I am able to hear your thoughts, young one. You hurt because this is not quite a dream, more like a telepathic message. I am here to tell you more of the Saiyans you will fight." Goten beamed at Gohan who looked quite curious by now._

_Goten watched patiently as Gohan comprehended his words, nodding after awhile. "So you're like, talking to me from another body, reaching me through our minds?" Gohan asked with ample caution._

_Goten nodded respectfully, glad Gohan understood so well. He definitely wouldn't. "Yes, you are correct. I am indeed coming from another mind. You will have all memories of this when you reawaken. The Saiyans seeking your father and the DragonBalls are Nappa, a Saiyan General, and the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. They are both extremely prideful. But beware, unlike Raditz, their tails has been trained, they will not fall before a tail-grabber." Goten warned helpfully; he didn't want Gohan's hopes to be crushed so violently in the fight._

_Goten smiled slightly as Gohan sighed, frowning sullenly. "Will I meet you in reality? You... Remind me of my father." Gohan asked hopefully._

_Goten grinned at Gohan's excitement, pleased his brother wanted to see him again. Answering truthfully, he replied: "Yes, Gohan. My friend and I will assist you warriors against the Saiyans for battle. Your father, Son Goku is quite close to me, but that does not matter." He quickly added the last bit of information, not wanting Gohan to suspect anything much. He still wanted to be born._

_Goten chuckled at Gohan's antics; the young boy had just touched him to make sure he was real. Gohan then asked in confusion, "Your friend?"_

_Goten nodded happily. "Hai. My friend is working on a project as we speak." Goten gladly informed, smiling to nothingness at the mention of a purple-haired preteen._

_Goten arched an eyebrow as he watched his brother nervously shift his weight, twiddling his fingers shyly. Gohan finally let up and rushed out, "Okay. Will we win?"_

_Goten let out a sigh of relief that t was only that. He couldn't truly answer though, so he settled with being quite secretive. Nodding at his on-the-spot answer he said, "For now, we can only hope... But we can do it if we assemble together." He half-lied. He knew he could easily do it alone, but he did want to wait for his father to battle Vegeta; he wanted to see their epic match that everyone—or at least his elder brother—kept talking about!_

_Goten felt his insides twinkle when Gohan finally smiled in faith, "Thank you." Gohan meekly thanked in gratitude._

_"Well, I will see you in battle, dear Gohan. Good luck in training." He waved his brother good by, sending an extra wave of Ki simultaneously. That was to boost his power level discreetly._

_"Yeah... See ya." Gohan bid him farewell, his eyes suddenly shimmering with renewed strength._

_Goten flashed him one last grin before fading back to consciousness._

Goten sat up in his futon, rubbing his neck at what had happened in his mind. Shrugging, he mentally noted to explain to Trunks that Gohan vaguely knew of them.

Throwing his senses out around him, he frowned when he noticed his Saiyan friend was still at his past house, predictably in trouble. Even worse so, Trunks was panicking for some reason, frantically suppressing his Ki.

Goten rolled his eyes as he realized his friend's predicament. Trunks already had everything stored in capsules, he just wanted food. Of course, he didn't have any and was now creeping to the Capsule Corps. kitchen... Where some of the Z-Fighters were.

"Idiot..." Goten muttered under his breath. Trunks was sneaking to a place where Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha were lounging to discuss some things. The fool. Didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Trunks held in his breath. He was now in front of the large door, preparing himself. Back at home, this was a line he never dared to cross, it was one of the things he refused. But things were getting desperate and he had no choice but to do so.

Taking silent steps towards the huge door, Trunks threw on a black cloak and mask, covering his whole body. Trunks broadened his shoulder and stiffened his chin, he pressed his palm on the cold surface of iron. Preserving Ki in his hand he gave a little push forward, hoping he could quickly sneak in and steal one of the delicious cookies he could smell his grandmother had made.

And he immediately recoiled at the loud sound of metal creaking on the tiled floor.

Instinctually jumping up and hiding inside an open vent he watched in anxiety as the three occupants frantically ran out the door and glanced around in panic.

After a minute of tense silence and waiting anticipation, things seemed to calm down at least a little bit. Breathing an internal sigh of relief as they went back to their little meeting cautiously, he berated himself for being so loud. He carefully and silently flew back down to settle in front of the large door. It was like the door was some sort of fire he had to avoid, and being his father's son, he was magnet to trouble. What, with all his pride and confidence he received from his father and all the stubbornness and refusal to backdown he had gotten from both parents.

Trunks pursed his lips and brought his curled fist to the floor of the door. He quietly willed an orb of fiery Ki to his finger and burned a slight gap between to door and floor. However, this action expelled some smoke and a bit of sound, which irked Trunks to no end. He needed to hurry! He could smell that food and he needed it in his empty stomach now!

He beamed triumphantly when the door have a final hiss of release as his work was nearly done. Dusting his hands, he sent some more Ki through his palm and into the lock of the door. His energy acted as a pin trying to dismantle the wires, and when he finally succeeded there were sparks flying about as the lock broke open, allowing the door to hang limply, though the change went unnoticed because of all the discussion.

Trunks slipped in the room quietly, just enough to see everyone stand up as they announced the battle strategy meeting over. Trunks's eyes widened and he cursed uncontrollably as Krillin turned in time to see him arrive.

Krillin looked extremely shocked to say the least. Trunks seethed, closing his eyes. He had been so close, he could see the godly treats now. The delicious aroma of the baked cookies was wafting its way to his nostrils and he sighed in frustration. 'Oh well, it's now or never.' He mentally decided and ran and jump and flew all the way across the room to a large basket of snacks. Grabbing the handle he thanked Dende—wait, no, he thanked some old geezer called Kami or somethin' and quickly slid past a sofa his mother was lounging on to dive at a closed window.

He faintly heard the sound of glass shattering as he used his well-reserved Ki to propel himself away from the massive dome and dead ahead to his temporary home in the wilderness. As he flew across the cloudy skies he let out a sigh of relief and smiled when he realized he had had his mask on, nobody would recognize him!

His feet tapped on the scratchy ground of soil and he gulped. He had sensed a rather angry Ki awaiting his return and he dreaded what the confrontation would come to. He turned around unsteadily to find two angry onyx orbs drilling his own sapphire irises.

He flinched as his dearest friend marched purposefully towards him. He bowed his already throbbing head—just imagining the screams of fury made his head hurt—down, not wanting to see the disapproval on his friend's face. Goten had always admired and adored Trunks, so he usually had nothing to worry about. But now, even he knew he had crossed the line and he did not wish to see the obvious disappointment Goten would hold.

Strangely, Goten stopped his scolding at the last second and looked at the feast he had brought, earning an amused scoff from Trunks's direction.

"Woah... Even as you were acting like an absolute idiot, at least you brought food! So let's forget it and just _eat_!" Goten clapped his hands in excitement as he snatched the basket from Trunks and dragged it inside the home.

Trunks gaped in shock, and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he sighed in exasperation. When was Goten gonna ever focus on _anything_ else besides food?

Regaining his composure soon enough, Trunks yelled angrily at the noises of food being eaten and he ran speedily, not wanting _his_ meal to be eaten.

Gohan yawned sleepily as the bright rays of the glowing sun struck his face unmercifully, interrupting the first peaceful sleep, and not the usual turmoil and death filled nightmares, he had gotten since his father had died. Well, temporarily died.

The young child took in a deep breath of air and stretched his tiny body. He eventually sat up, ignoring his mind's protests for sleep. He recalled the night's events and grinned, he could hardly believe someone had come to him in his sleep, someone so much like father.

As he dimly felt the familiar energy of his mentor fly towards his sleeping area, he smiled with renewed hope, perhaps they could defeat this foe after all. He sure hoped so. And now, he believed so as well. It wasn't just a hopeless war as he had thought so before, they had his father's friends, these kindhearted strangers, his sensei, his father would arrive—if not late—and himself.

Though he did not know of the boy who appeared in his mind with a smile whenever he thought of the threat, he somehow knew he could trust this preteen with his life. He absentmindedly thought he was going crazy, because he knew he would gladly die to protect the boy, just like he would for his father.

When this 'hope' had come, he had immediately thought it was his father because of the warmth the boy's Ki sparked within him. He had felt so safe then, he had no doubts he would not be hurt. And he would make sure it stayed that way.

He smiled sincerely as Mr. Piccolo landed in front of him and he silently vowed he would not let his mentor get hurt either. Looking forward and at the bright sun, his heart lit up with strong determination.

He would not let these Saiyans hurt his friends. He would make sure they were safe. And most of all, he would make his father proud, at all costs. 'Cause if he didn't, he wouldn't be very happy.

—

For Reviews—I haven't really done this before, so be prepared for some mistakes.

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX: **Thanks! I'm really glad you think so, and I will—albeit slowly.

**Blazingnyancat: **I might try go until the Cell Games, I'm still when I want them to leave, but rest assured, they will stay until at least the end of the Friza Saga. Because I still have no idea how Trunks should react to his Mirai version, who comes to warn them all, and how his perspective should be of Mirai him—if they stay. I think they will, though, because I'd like it to go that far, maybe they could even stop Goku's death. But again, that'll change a lot of things, whether for the worse, or for the better. I'm not even sure how long I'd like this. But I'll consider it.

**Blazingnyancat**: If you read Chapter 1 again, you'll see they've already transformed to SSJ3. It may seem a little overpowered and overdoing it, but you'll see why in later chapters. I have my reasons.

**Simgr101:** Yeah, about Nappa, I think I might change his role affecting DBZ. Because, like you said, he helped Vegeta in keeping his sanity under Frieza's reign, so I probably won't make his time shown so little, and I won't make him killed by the man he was supposed to raise. You know what, I might even make him, I dunno, smarter? And probably he's going to come along to Namek with the others. But again, we'll both have to see for later.

Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked that! Please R&R, criticizing allowed.


	3. Day Of Darkness

Hey people! Wow, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? But in my defence, I _was _studying for the semester exams, and it wasn't exactly what I'd call easy. I'm glad to be writing again; it's really enjoyable expressing my thoughts and ideas through a story. Enough of me, here's another chapter of Back Through Time:

Disclaimer: No, I do not own DBZ, and I regret so. Even if I did say I owned it, it would be such a see-through lie, even I wouldn't believe it. After all, do I look anything like Akira Toriyama? For your information, no, I do not.

**_Day Of Darkness_**

Trunks yawned sleepily, stretching his young body outwards and accidentally slapping Goten's chest.

As he predicted, it had been ridiculously easy to tinker about with the metal he had gotten. In a matter of hours, he had already finished with the Dragon Radar which now hung on a safely woven wire necklace. Trunks' radar was basically designed inside a bigger-than-average circular locket, the schematics inside sot why'd have to open the front of the locker to have view of the beeping radar. The front side of the locket had on a digitalized picture of himself and his Saiyan friend. It had all taken-part yesterday, after inhaling mountains of food with his friend.

Goten blinked awake and found himself growling at Trunks who smiled apologetically. Goten scoffed and rolled his eyes, but returned the weak grin.

As Trunks stood up steadily from the makeshift couch he slept in, he opened the windows and allowed the sunlight to waft inside the semi-dark room.

Goten glared at Trunks's back, now fully awake because of the bright morning shock. As if aware of his friend's gaze directed on him, Trunks turned around and gave a knowing sigh. His friend frowned, able to deduce the direction of his thoughts.

Today was it; the day the Saiyans would arrive.

Trunks scowled, he would not dwell on it. They hadn't really been through it and he was still confused as to how to go about his father. He did not actuall want to have to hurt the egoistical prince.

Goten cocked his head slightly and gave a small sympathetic smile to Trunks. He knew Trunks was having trouble deciding his course of action; hell, he was too. After all, for the last years his father had been dead, Vegeta had sort of signed up as a surrogate father for him. He had always looked up to the Saiyan.

Both were troubled for the next few minutes, hoping that perhaps they could make Vegeta wait until Goku arrived.

Goten shook his head to rid those 'what if' thoughts and he decided right then and there to try cheer his friend up.

So he powered up quickly and dragged a surprised Trunks with him outside. Once there, they were greeted by various sounds of different animals: birds chirping, sabertooth growling, crows crowing, and many more delightful noises.

Goten pursed his lips in thought before finally deciding on the simplest thing, though maybe not the smartest.

He chuckled in decision and yanked a still stunned Trunks up to the sky. Using his advantage of Trunks's lack of concentration, he easily pushed his Ki out shortly to force Trunks into the streaming lake nearby.

Trunks's eyes widened as landed with a splash and he felt the cool, dripping water dribble on his skin and cursed as he realized what Goten had done. As his full body momentarily drowned in the chilly liquid he hurriedly swam up to the shore and sputtered out bouts of lake water.

Glancing up, he saw a short view of his friend's shiny boots and he smirked a very Vegeta-like smirk. Trunks then clamped a cold palm on Goten's ankle, earning surprised questions from the formerly satisfied preteen.

Trunks gave a playfully sadistic laugh before pulling Goten atop him, knowingly dropping him into the lake as well, and Goten stammered indignantly.

And then began another round of rough housing in the depths of the lake.

* * *

><p>"Speak to them, but how? They're not here! Do you have a telephone or something? Then again, I don't really remember their numbers and all." Goku asked in bewilderment, still not fully processing the fact that he would be a whole day late for the battle.<p>

"Put your hand on my back and speak to them through your mind. Your thoughts will get through, don't worry." King Kai huffed in annoyance, while at the same time assuring the concerned Saiyan.

Goku still had his doubts but nodded unsurely. He moved forward and placed his palm on the open back of his new sensei.

Reaching out to Earth, he was quite startled to find two strong Ki's playing about. Was it possible that the Saiyans had arrived early?

Now very worried, Goku hurriedly warned King Kai; those two Ki's were much larger than he had anticipated, why hadn't his friends caught on yet?

King Kai knitted his eyebrows with worry, considering his student's words. Luckily, he could still feel the evil Ki's of the Saiyans very close to Goku's planet. So what they felt surely wasn't the dark murderers. But he too could feel the massive Ki's running about on the Earth and he reached his sensitive senses below to find out for sure. When the picture in his mind cleared, he was shocked beyond belief. They were two young boys. Very young.

One with lilac hair and the other with hair similar to his pestering student's. _'Could it be? More Saiyans?'_ King Kai thought in wonder as his sight landed on the tails wrapped around the boys' waist.

Deciding not to dwell on it for longer, the Kai told Goku there was nothing to worry about and he could talk to his friends now.

Goku nodded and thought in his mind while picturing his former master.

_"Master Roshi, can you hear me?" _

* * *

><p><em>"Master Roshi, can you hear me?"<em> A familiar voice echoed in his old head, shocking him out of reading the dozens of women magazines he hid in the toilet.

_"Hu-Wh-Goku, is that really you?"_ The retired martial artist nearly yelled from his position on the closet.

_"Whoa he really can hear me! It's me Goku! I'm still in other world, I'm talking to you telepathically compliments of King Kai. Now there's not a lot of time to explain. Have you guys gathered all the dragon balls?"_ The mental voice replied eagerly with a tinge of astonishment.

After getting over the initial shock of hearing Goku's voice again, Roshi listened in and nodded. _"Yes, we've had them for awhile. We worked our tail-ends off getting them set up in case you were ready to come home early."_

_"That's great! I need you guys to wish me back as soon as you can! The Saiyans are arriving on Earth ahead of schedule. They'll be there tomorrow!" _Was the overly-worried reply the old Master received.

_"What? TOMORROW!"_ Without much else to say Goku let the bond break. With wide eyes, Roshi brought his pants to his chest pushing the bathroom door wide open. _"GET THE DRAGONBALLS READY! WE NEED TO SUMMON SHENRON NOW!_

Goku smiled and released King Kai from his tight hold. From his nerves he had nearly broken the Kai's shoulder. "Man you have some grip Goku. Now before you start your journey I think we should get you out of those raggedy clothes." King Kai told him.

"Really?" An excited and grinning Goku asked.

"You bet, now stay still." King Kai's antennae jerkily moved about until they settled and pointed at his direction, the tips sparkling. Goku's torn up gi glowed and straightened, the material immediately feeling more durable, manoeuvrable and stronger.

"Wow, nice it feels lighter." Goku complimented, checking out the new article of clothing.

"Not only is it light, but it's also incredibly strong. It even repels some attacks." The god proudly said.

"You even left the turtle make." Goku commented rubbing the familiar patch over his left breast. Then, he added honestly and with a slight a hint of disappointment, "Although, I was hoping to wear your mark, since you've been training me and all.

"It is your true house, but I put my mark on the back. Much bigger of course considering my status." King Kai snorted arrogantly.

"Looks good," Goku commented, turning around for his approval. "Thanks for all you've done for me King Kai. I owe you big time!"

Master Roshi, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong all stood before the mystical glowing balls. Roshi's eyes, hidden behind his green tinted sunglasses, narrowed as he rose his hands and called forth the Eternal Dragon. Then, he became frightened and quickly backed away, scurrying off to hide with the others. The sky darkened and loud bursts of lightning erupted as the balls glowed with fierce electric power.

As Shenron rose with a sense of superiority, his massive and bulky form overwhelmed the sky and making even the largest of islands appear small.

All around the world where the Z fighters trained in their respective places, they watched the sky grow dark as the air filled with Shenron's electric power. They knew it was time for Goku to return.

**"You have awaken me from my slumber, please speak your wish now."** The dragon roared with a tone of annoyance.

"Well," Oolong began quickly and nervously, instantly continuing before the others had a chance to respond. "Could you - uh.. Grant our wish to destroy the Saiyans so we wouldn't have to fight them." Was his rather crude wish.

"What kind of a wish is that? Do you want to leave Goku in otherworld forever?" Bulma screamed furiously, appalled and horrified of what might come to be.

**"That wish is not in my power to grant."** Shenron stated, his voice bellowing deep. **"I was created by the guardian of Earth. I cannot grant a wish that exceeds his power."**

Other than Oolong, the other residents of Kame House sighed in relief while Oolong sulked, terrified at the possibility of dying.

"Forget about the saiyans then. We wish for you to bring Goku back to the world of the living!"

**"It shall be done!"** Shenron boomed and his eyes glowed a bright red, signifying the process of the wish being undertaken.

* * *

><p>Goku glanced up as his halo disappeared. He grinned ear to ear and jumped up while exclaiming excitedly. "Alright, I'm alive again! Better head off. Thanks guys, it's been a blast and I'll be sure to visit next time I'm dead!"<p>

Giving each figure one last look, Goku took off joyously, jumping onto snake way and with a burst of super-speed flew down the trail, eating up the path as if it was nothing. "Hold on until I get there guys!"

* * *

><p>The day started early like any other; a normal day.<p>

The sun shined on the citizens who were happily busting about, the bright light highlighting the tall buildings placed about the rather large city. It was perfectly fine in East City. Well, for the moment it would be.

A car zoomed speedily by two very content humans on the busy road as the two looked around them.

The young girl allowed a happy smile to settle on her face at the sight of all the crowded people busying about, and bustling their way around her and her tall father. She was content and happy; everything was peaceful. But little did she know, the peace wouldn't last long.

She frowned soon, something just did not seem right. As she was alerted by a quiet growl, she shrugged the feeling of impending doom off, simply passing it off as because she was hungry.

That was a mistake she would soon pay with her life.

Either way, she asked her father of the time, already growing starved. The man smiled condescendingly and pointed out that there was a good half hour before they would go for lunch, but he relented anyway and allowed her to lead him away.

They were stopped dead in their tracks by two beams of light traveling quickly towards the ground in front of them however.

Not two seconds later two dense spheres crashed down on the busy street, immediately halting cars from passing by.

It was only then that the human earthlings of East city learnt of true destructive nature and it frightened them to no end. It was only then that any city of Earth was destroyed so easily it made King Piccolo's second reign seem like nothing. It was only then that a city on this backwater planet was cleansed of all life. To think, one single brute being able to create such a force capable of decimating an entire city in one blow, one finger, was astonishing to say the least. Yes, it was this day that the warrior's of Earth witnessed such horrible and gruesome power and they were no longer as confident about facing these two as they had been.

But they couldn't back down now! They'd be cowards if they did, and after all they'd done to prepare themselves, what kind of warrior retreats from a worthy challenge? Cowards, I tell you! So of course, these mighty warriors of Earth hoped they were ready for this foe, and to think their hardest battle would be unaccompanied by their strongest and most loyal friend... This particular friend would arrive a single day late, which could be quite tragic depending on these outer planetary aliens' strength. But it was two, actually, three warriors who were calm as ever; the youngest son of this legendary warrior, the son who shouldn't quite be born yet was absolutely confident in their win. His dear friend, the only son of one of these aliens, who shouldn't be born yet either was also uncomfortably relaxed. Lastly, the eldest son of the legendary warrior, and this son is only really relaxed because he had been visited by his not-yet-born brother...

Anyway! Moving on, we will now visit the temporary home of Son Goten and Trunks Brief, both of whom are in the wrong time and place, once again.

Right now, our young warrior, Goten is sitting down patiently, while his best friend—and only one, really—was pacing worriedly around the room, fretting about the message given to Son Gohan of 5 years, because technically, Gohan was definitely *not* supposed to know anything about them, if everything went Trunks' way.

Goten winced at his friend's colorful language and he vainly attempted to relax Trunks' mind by repeating that his elder brother, younger now actually, knew nothing of their identity. But it seemed even that did not ease Trunks' concerns.

Trunks only stopped seconds before the attack because both he and Goten felt his father's dreaded Ki, and the man's Ki had never felt so treacherous and evil as it did now, perhaps Vegeta even felt a little insane, but that's bound to happen if you were stripped from your childhood by a dark force who tortures you nearly every waking moment.

Trunks' heart beat fast, faster than normal and even faster than when Goten and he fought the other day, as someone who stood beside his father raised two fingers and obliterated East city, presumably Nappa.

The two Demi Saiyans stopped their earlier activities and looked each other dead in the eye, at the exact same moment. They both had only one thought going through their minds as they gazed at the other, their hearts sinking to the pit of the stomach in dread, and perhaps subconsciously, 'They've arrived.'

Goten walked towards his friend and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, encouraging him to stand up against this version of his father. He felt Trunks shiver in agitation and he too shuddered slightly. Knowing the other had the same troubles, the both turned their head to face the other and they both nodded in sync, preparing for the battle.

As his friend stood there thoughtfully and silently, Goten rushed through the halls of this house and bought back the dragon radar, a pouch of Senzu Beans, a replica of Goku's Gi, and a more durable version of Trunks' Gi.

After settling into more comfortable clothes than they had on them before, Trunks took his radar and clamped it around his neck while Goten tied the pouch of Senzu Beans against the sash of his Gi.

The two friends looked at each other, and albeit slowly, took to the sky. No more messing around, it was time for the battle.

* * *

><p>Krillin gasped at the onslaught of dark power assaulting him and spreading through the skies. He couldn't believe how many people had just died, and unmercifully so. He growled angrily, his previously saddened and moistened eyes hardening. He would <em>not <em>let something so evil happen again, and in his planet too. Never, would he let such darkness proceed, and he vowed to himself then and there: _'I won't let the Saiyans get away.'_

He was startled out of his deep mourning when the two evil, and undeniably strong Ki's blasted off the ground, and headed some ways to the west of him. He let a gasp of horror escape his mouth when he realised just who the beings were after; _'GOHAAAN, NO!'_

He thought to himself in his mind, and dashed off. He may not care, and for the life of him, he didn't know why he should care for Piccolo, but he wouldn't let his best friend's son be taken away. 'Oh no you don't!' He thought in determination, and with a burst of speed he didn't know he had, he arrived at a mountain-side clearing where his allies stood, just moments before the Saiyans would.

* * *

><p>"Is..is that them?" He asked shakily, yet he refused to let anyone down any longer. He stood up tall, trying to appear stronger and more confident.<p>

"Yes. It's time, Gohan." His mentor, the green alien, nodded sternly and apprehended.

His suspicions confirmed, he nodded back and looked at the sky, already sensing the enormously freaky powers head straight towards them. He didn't want to admit it, but just sensing the large and dark energy shook him to the core, ridding him of what amount of courage he had once held. But he still had hope. Hope that the battle would turn towards their favor. Hope that he once thought was useless.

All to quickly, two black specks appeared amongst the horizon, and the massive powers got all that closer. He blinked and in a single second, his breath was taken away. Gohan just couldn't believe how evil someone could be. Now, he understood how the people of the demolished city had felt. He remembered the destructive power and total obliteration, and gritted his teeth. He shook, whether in fear or anger he didn't know.

Then, another slightly smaller power came rushing towards them and he froze. Wasn't there supposed to be only two Saiyans? Had his awfully horrid uncle lied? It shouldn't be surprising, Raditz was evil after all. He turned around, expecting the worst but only smiled when one of his father's friends came at them.

"What awful power." Krillin, the bald monk, said as he gestured at the clouds.

Gohan couldn't help but whole heartedly agree. It was, indeed a horrible power to witness on such a sunny day. Any day, actually.

Krillin then asked, "How about some help?"

Piccolo stood from his own tense and aware position, and just scoffed and smirked, "Heh, sure, why not? But things are gonna get intense, maybe you'll just slow us down."

In earlier, former times, Krillin probably would have been intimidated, but not this time. "I doubt that. I've been doing some special training myself. We all have."

Piccolo showed a feral grin as he spoke, "So you have. I can feel a significant increase in your power level."

Krillin smiled at that, secretly glad at the compliment. Looking around, he said thoughtfully, "Man, Goku's running late. Well, we'll have to hold off without him somehow."

Gohan spoke from the side, his tone hopeful and excited. "He's coming? I mean, you really know that for sure, Krillin?" Despite the fact that he had been slightly reassured by the stranger, he needed someone his father had personally known to actually say it.

"Meh? Of course. Master Roshi just talked to him the other day. Don't worry Gohan, he'll be here alright." Krillin looked at Gohan and smiled kindly.

Gohan ran up to Krillin and exclaimed, "Hey, that's great! Thanks Krillin!" He glanced at Krillin again and made a mischievous grin, though his posture showed nothing but plain innocence. "Hey, you grew up with my dad, didn't you? He said boys thought you couldn't fight because you were so short!

Krillin grumbled and frowned, clearly offended. "Short huh?" Hearing the son of his best friend incoherently question in confusion, he clarified, "Actually, we were the same size, but then, Goku kept growing and I...stopped."

Then, glancing around discreetly, he leant down to Gohan and whispered with his hand to his mouth, "By the way, are you alright? No one's ever trained with Piccolo before."

Gohan blinked in surprise, before grinning fondly. "Awh, it isn't that bad. Once you get used to him, he's actually really great!"

A sudden, loud shout from Piccolo drew their attention. "Hey! That's enough of your small talk, we've got company."

Gohan and Krillin both nearly exclaimed in shock but caught themselves and quickly glanced up. Sure enough, two distinguishable specks of hovering people, with tails, were someways above them.

"So, one more joined them, huh? Who do you suppose these three are, out here in the middle of nowhere?" The big, burly Saiyan questioned his accomplice, who was the slightly smaller man.

This short man, with a widows peak, answered nonchalantly, "I think they were waiting for us. Yes, I'm sure of it."

Krillin stood on the ground with shaking fists. With a slightly scared, yet excited tone, he said to his comrades. "Wow, this is it. It's really happening. So these are the Saiyans. Can you feel those power levels? They're even stronger than I imagined, what are we gonna do guys?"

The two Saiyans slowly, and rising the tension while doing so, levitated downwards to the ground, before dropping down with a thud in front of the three warriors.

"So we meet at last." The smaller Saiyan smirked while he spoke what seemed to be a greeting of some sort.

Piccolo, now the bravest of the trio, responded in the same tone. "The pleasure's all mine." He then looked them over and added in warning, "I'll only say this once; leave this planet and never return. This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive."

The smaller man snapped his eyes towards Piccolo, seemingly realizing and recognizing him from somewhere or other. "That voice. I see, you're the one who defeated Raditz one year ago."

Piccolo started in surprise and questioned irritably, "My _voice_?"

It was the smaller man who yet again answered in a haughty tone, "Right, didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as communicators."

The larger Saiyan, this time, looked annoyed and inquired, "The green one, he's from Namek isn't he?"

This question was met with three surprised and confused 'Huh's, and the seemingly younger Saiyan answered, "Yes, he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarrot."

Piccolo, unsure, rhetorically asked, "I'm from Namek?" His fists shook as he pondered the possibility.

From beside him, the bald monk looked at him in stun, "Piccolo, I didn't know you were from outer space." After a good look at the green being, Krillin added in a quieter voice, "'Course, it makes sense."

Gohan looked at his mentor in what might've been slight nervousness, "Is this true Piccolo?"

Piccolo continued to blankly stare and shake his curled fists, not answering the questions he had no answers for.

The shorter Saiyan laughed blandly, "You didn't know? Well, what a surprise. Surely you must have suspected something before this. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead giveaway, don't you think?"

Piccolo, still coming to terms with this piece of news, thought, 'So, I'm from the planet of Namek, am I? I don't believe it! But...but at the same time, I know it's true. Yes, it's true!'

The smaller man before him interrupted his musings and said, "It was you who told Raditz about the Dragon Balls. Now tell _us_, where are they?"

Krillin decided to interfere here, "But no one knows where they are! Not for a whole year!"

The larger, yet weaker, Saiyan interjected in determination. "That's enough. We know the Balls are down here. Make no mistake, we will find them—with you alive or with you dead. Is your decision. Tell us where they are, or you will all be killed."

This declaration was met with surprised, and disgruntled gasps from Gohan and Krillin. Piccolo, however, simply scoffed and spoke with equal fire, "Huh. I wanna thank you. Because of you I now know I come from the Planet Namek. But, this is my planet now, and no one is going to tell me what to do with it, so back off! We're not here to bow down to your demands, we're here.." Pausing slightly, he slipped into a fighting stance and announced, "To fight!" Now with his feet and hands in position, he smirked and added confidently, "So go ahead and do whatever you came here to do!"

After a few moments of tense silence, the two brutes measured the three Earth's warriors powers. At the numbers, the larger Saiyan stared at his scouter in shock, and announced that it tustve been broken, as the numbers he read signified that the Earthling warriors were as *weak* as Raditz. The shorter one scoffed, and replied something along the lines of; "Nappa, you fool! They can obviously control their Ki, so its best to not trust these useless devices."

That said, they had gotten rid of their unreliable scouters, and the bigger Saiyan, now dubbed Nappa, got down to his knees and planted six strange seeds on the ground and poured equally strange green liquid over the soil.

"What the heck?" Krillin asked, bewilderment splayed across his face. "What do you think they're doing, you guys?" He questioned his friends, who looked just as astonished as he felt.

All too suddenly, the soil the planted whatever-it-was in hardened and cracked, revealing 6 short green monsters who rose to their feet—which didn't really help in increasing their height.

The Z-Fighters took a step back, not completely out of fear, but rather out of surprise. The strength coming from these six weren't totally strong and overpowering compared to theirs, much less the Saiyans', but it was enough to make their determined resolve waver.

"Well, at least they're shorter than me," Krillin joked, failing in his attempt to lighten the mood.

The Saiyans ignored his lame outburst, and Vegeta declared after he counted how many Z-Fighters there were, "Perfect! Let's play a little game of tournament, shall we? One of you, against one of the Saibamen."

Piccolo glared at them, his energy rapidly rising, and he growled angrily, "Never! We're not going to play along your sick rules!"

Just before Piccolo took of to blindly attack, however, Krillin whispered to his friends hurriedly, "We better to as he says, guys. That way, we'll give more time for Goku, who's on his way now."

They eventually nodded their agreement, and Tien stepped forward bravely, "I'll go first." He stated calmly, merely throwing his shirt with an air of indifference when a Saibamen—or so the short one called it—stepped forward almost automatically.

After a couple of doubts and worries his friends expressed, Tien quirked the corner of his mouth a bit, in a crude representation of a wide smile, and spoke, "Relax. We've been training for this, I'll be fine."

They seemed to fine more calm in the situation after that, but still held onto their lingering concerns, kindly asking him to be careful. He promised so, and they watched as he strode forward towards his opponent in large steps, not a single doubt in his mind.

"Let's see what three-eyes can do," The smaller Saiyan sinisterly said, a feral grin appearing on his face as his eyes gleamed at the thought.

"Right! I doubt he can do anything against the Saibamen—I've already made sure they're the strongest of the batch, Prince Vegeta." Nappa replied, his shoulders rolling in anticipation.

Piccolo heard their short, and curt speaking with his sensitive ears, and frowned. _'There's something wrong about this. They seem so calm, could the Saibamen be stronger than what we predicted? I highly doubt it.' _He then recalled the muscle-head Saiyan's words and narrowed his eyes, _'Vegeta, huh? So that's his name. And he's a prince. Huh. It does make sense though, he does seem a lot stronger than the bald one. Oh well, we'll see later.'_

Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Gohan all tensed, awaiting the horrifying battle they expected to occur. It was time. It had begun, and they weren't so sure they were ready anymore, but for the Z-Fighters, not-quite-so-ready was all they needed.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now! Sorry if the chapter's a bit shorter or longer than others. Couldn't really think much.<p>

Hopefully, I can post the next chapter and other fics soon, but I never get the time. I _am _going to post the first chapter of another fic now though, so I won't forget. It's called '**The Legend Of The Amazon**' so if you please watch out for it, that'd be great. Or I might post one of '**Saiyans Of Earth**' too. Yes, both _are_ DragonBall fics, if you're wondering.

But first sorry but I'm gonna play some games with my brother - he's been bothering me about it.

Anyway... Please _**Read and Review**_ when you can. Thanks all!


End file.
